el gigolo Len Tao
by yun-tao-19
Summary: hola, bueno este mi segundo fic de shamn king. Len Tao es uno de los mas cotizados gigolo que hay en todo Japon, pero ¿que pasara si una chica llamada Naoko Asakura le cambie su destino y el de aquella chica para siempre?. porfa reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Hola ¿como estan, bueno espero que bien, bueno este es mi segundo fanfic de shaman king, ojala que les guste.

**El gigoló Len Tao**

**Prologo:**

Len tao es uno de los mas cotizados gigoló que hay en Japon todas las mujeres se quieren acostar con él, es un hombre sombrio y frio lo unico que hace es hacer lo que su trabajo le pide.

Pero una chica lo contratara y sera lo que cambie para siempre su vida malgastada.

_**Prov. Len**_

_Hola me llamo Len Tao, tengo 23 años, soy de origen chino; mi profesion no es muy linda que digamos, yo soy un gigoló. Comence a los 21 años a este comercio por una estupida pelea que tuve con mi papa llamado En Tao, mi familia es de muy buena situación economica, e inclusive yo estudie en la universidad de Tokio la carrera de ingieneria civil industrial; a la edad que entre fue muy malo en vida ya que era un adolescente de 17 años. ¿Cómo me aceptaron, no lo se, lo unico que se es que el dinero y el poder lo hacen todo. Yo creo que esa fue mi diferencia con mi padre, cuando yo estudie conoci a muchas personas, pero sobretodo unos chicos los cuales me apoyaron cuando pelee con mi padre y aceptan mi trabajo, si a esto se le puede decir trabajo, ellos son los mas grandes amigos que he podido tener; como iba diciendo a ellos los conoci en la universidad, tambien les paso lo mismo que yo, eran unos adolescentes dirigidos por sus padres a estudiar._

_Mis amigos se llaman: Yoh Asakura, Hao Asakura (su hermano gemelo), Horo Horo, Manta Oyamada y Lizerg Diethel. Ellos son mis amigos. Ahora todos se preguntaran, ¿Cómo o que me paso para pasar de ingieneria a esta profesion?. Simple. Un dia en la cena familiar mi padre me comenzo a dar "consejos" , para ser un gran empresario, pero en esos consejos aparecio las palabras que he detestado y odiado en toda mi vida: "corrupción y mentira", y que ironicamente vivo con estas el dia a dia, ahí fue como me enfureci y comenzamos otra pelea mas grande, mi madre Lan y mi hermana de tres años mas grande Jun no pudieron hacer nada. Asi con un –"¡te vas de esta casa!"-, me vine con los ahorros que tenia a Japon, por mucho tiempo estuve vagando en la ciudades de Tokio, hasta que un dia conoci a Misuro Katsumi, no se, si me hizo un bien o un mal al involucrarme en esto. _

_Ah, un dato yo nunca tuve novia antes de venir a Japon, siempre fui timido con las mujeres. Pero con la primera y desgraciadamente la mujer con que perdi mi virginidad corporal, fue con Kayla Inoue, una chica que es hija de un empresario muy conocido de Japon y que ahora debe de tener unos 30 años, su madre Kira tampoco se queda atrás, tambien a requerido de mis servicios, pero no tanto como Kayla._

_Eso ya no es lo que me tiene preocupado, hace dos semanas que mi amiga Pao Kyoyama, (hermana de Anna que es la novia de Yoh)y novia de Horo Horo, me dijo que tenia una amiga que queria , bueno perder su virginidad conmigo y tambien queria aprender a dar besos, cosa que nunca me ha pasado con ninguna mujer que estado; pero tambien hay otra cosa que me tiene intrigado, la abuela de mi amigo Yoh me pidio que si podia embarazar a su nieta, pero no se que hacer le dije que lo iba a pensar, porque todavía no me quiero comprometer aunque ya estoy harto de este trabajo,_

_Pero lo que me interesa no es eso sino lo que me dijo Pao, de su amiga; con que me pague bien no hay ningun problema…_

_**Prov. Naoko.**_

_Hola, mi nombre es Naoko Asakura, tengo 22 y soy profesora de danza y artes musicales, mi familia es de muy buena posision social, tengo tres hermanos, Yoh, Hao (son gemelos) y mi hermana melliza Lia._

_Bueno mi vida ha transcurrido como yo creo que es normal, pero con un pequeño problema, a la edad que tengo yo creo que todos me deben de decir que he perdido la virginidad con cuanto hombre me conquistara, pues no, yo nunca he besado a alguien, ya que estos no han querido ni tocarme, no se lo que les hago, solamente que pareciera que tuviera un repelente con los hombres, es por eso que mi amiga Pao Kyoyama, gran amiga de la infancia, hermana de Ana, que esta de novia con un conocido de mi hermano llamado Horo Horo; me dijo que ella tenia un amigo gigoló y si queria yo podia perder la virginidad con el, primero no sabia que decir, pero me arme de valor y dije que si estoy dispuesta. Yo creo que ustedes ¿quieren saber el nombre de este hombre, bueno se llama Len Tao y es uno de los mas hermosos y mas cotizados gigoló de Japon, yo lo que quiero es perderla, por algo voy a pagarle, ademas mi abuela me dijo que me daba una semana para que yo me pueda embarazar de cualquier hombre que sea joven._

_Pero yo lo unico que quiero es que un hombre tan sea por una miserable noche me haga mujer. _

CONTINUARA…

Hola, bueno ojala que les haya gustado este capitulo, bueno mas o menos ya saben el contenido de esta historia, pero tambien va a traer sorpresas.

Bueno, porfa reviews, para su opinión.

Adios

Cuidense.

Chau

Yuntao19.


	2. el encuentro

Hola como estan, espero que esten bien, bueno aquí les va el segundo capitulo de mi fic. Espero que les guste. ¡DISCULPEN LA DEMORA!.

Aquí va…

**Capitulo 2: "El encuentro"**

Ya todo estaba listo en el departamento de Naoko; la ojiazul, castaña, se habia vestido bastante sexy, claro que con la ayuda de Pao, la rubia la tuvo poco menos que obligar a colocarse una falda, una blusa escotada roja y tacones altos.

Hay que digo- decia nerviosa Naoko.

No te preocupes mujer- le decia Pao.

¿esta bien asi mi ropa?- pregunto preocupada Naoko.

No te preocupes de la ropa, ademas todo esto sera al desnudo- Pao dejo a una roja Naoko.

¡Pao las cosas que hablas!- le decia histerica Naoko a Pao que estaba riendose a carcajadas.

Oye ¿Cómo es?- pregunto la chica un poco asustada.

Bueno primero que nada yo sé que le vas a gustar porque eres muy linda, segundo fisicamente es muy guapo, tiene una voz muy encantadora, ademas es muy puntual y tiene unos ojos y un fisico que te va a volver loca- le djo pao para que Naoko se sonrojara.

Y tu ¿ lo has hecho con el?- Pao se sonrojo.

¡estas loca!- le dijo pao alterada.

Ahhhh, entonces con horo horo, ¿cierto?- Pao estaba mas roja que un tomate- si por tu color de cara, si lo has hecho ¿te dolio?- le pregunto curiosa.

Eso no te lo voy a responder- le dijo roja.

Vamos dime-la comenzo a mover.

Es que son cosas privadas, ademas lo tienes que ver por tu experiencia- Naoko se puso roja, pero alguien toca la puerta, la chica se asusta mucho.

Haa, es el, ¿Qué hago?- le pregunto a la chica que tambien se asusto.

No te preocupes yo voy a ver- Pao va a la puerta, al abrir la puerta y sorprendiendose de quien era- ¿Qué haces tu aquí Horo horo?- le dice la rubia entre enojada y alegre.

Bueno vine para que hicieramos algo, no se- dijo sonriendole nervioso a su novia.

Pero amor acuerdate que Naoko esta ocupada, no te acuerdas que te conte que Len iba a venir- le dijo con cara sospechosa.

Y para que?- le pregunto estupidamente (es que no se le puede decir otra cosa), la rubia se coloco la mano en la cara como diciendose para si "como diablos me fui a enamorar de este sopenco".

Y para que crees- le dijo media molesta, hasta q capto la idea.

Ahhhhhhhh, es para hacerla mujercita, jijiji- dijo entre risas.

Ya callate o se va dar cuenta q tu tambien sabes- tapandole con el dedo los labios.

Sabes, vamos y dejemosla para q se prepare- le dice sensualmente al oido.

Ya esperame- después de un rato Naoko quedo sola. Pasaba la hora quedaban solamente segundos, hasta, DING- DONG, se escucho.

Debe ser el -dice la chica, abre la puerta y se encuentra con un hombre muy hermoso, era tal como lo habia descrito Pao, estaba vestido con una camisa de seda negra, unos jeans ajustados y una chaqueta de cuero ( solo de imaginarselo U/U)Naoko se quedo callada.

Hola, mi nombre es Len Tao, tu debes ser Naoko ¿cierto?- Naoko a lo unico q atino fue a mover la cabeza en forma de afirmación.

"es preciosa, como ningun idiota se ha atrevido a tocarla es un angel y yo voy a ser el primero en tocarla como hombre"-se decia Len, pero la chica lo interrumpio.

Pasa, ponte comodo, este,¿quieres comer algo?- pregunta temerosa.

Bueno lo q tu quieras, preciosa- Len se habia acercado a ella y le acaricio el menton para besarla, Naoko corrio la cara y se solto del.

Voy a la cocina y vuelvo en unos minutos- la chica se retiro y dejo a Len sumido en sus pensamientos.

"Es muy hermosa, pero ¿Por qué me contrato a mi para estar con ella, si es demasiado preciosa, Len no tienes q desconcentrarte, ademas, tu vas a tener q dejar esto por la hermana de Yoh y Hao"- en eso aparece Naoko con unos platos de comida china.

Bueno ¿A dónde quieres comer?- le pregunto al hombre q la miro embobado.

En la mesa de comedor- le dijo un poco distraido (¡un poco, un poco harto de distraido), la chica deposito los platos en la mesa, Len le saco la silla para q se pudiera sentar y se sento el, conversaron por largo rato, q sin darse cuenta se les paso la hora.

Bueno ya es hora de q yo tenga q hacer mi trabajo- dijo Len.

Yo necesito un poco de tiempo, es q yo soy virgen en todos los sentidos- le dijo sonrojada- quiero ir mas despacio, ademas tu te vas a quedar toda la noche contigo, no es por ser frivola pero yo pague para toda la noche- le dijo tristemente, el ambarino le tomo la cara suavemente y le susurro.

No te preocupes he escuchado peores- Naoko reacciono, se levanto roja con los platos, los dejo en la cocina y luego le hizo un seña al hombre para q se levantara y ambos se sentaron en el sofa- bueno q ¿quieres hacer primero?- le pregunto sesualmente a la joven, Naoko se levanta y len la sigue.

¿quieres algo?- le pregunto nerviosa, Len la aprisiono por la cintura.

Si- le dijo acercado su cara.

¿Qué cosa?- le pregunto, Len la acerco mucho mas a ella.

Te quiero a ti- le acerco la cara y la beso apasionadamente, Naoko sorprendida no se dejo llevar, lo solto y le dio una fuerte cachetada y se fue corriendo al baño.

Ohh, me dijo q no fuera tan rapido y yo el gran imbecil le doy un beso, que no estuvo nada de mal pero era su primer beso y se lo arruine- Len se adentra al departamento y ve una puerta entreabierta al abrirla encuentra una muy linda habitación con una cama de tres plazas rodeada de un velo blanco, una comoda hecha de roble y al lado de esta un mueble con un televisor de 30 pulgadas, con video casetera y DVD. Len quedo impresionado era muy linda y luego de un rato estaria en este lugar con la chica mas linda q habia conocido. Naoko al salir del baño ve a Len en el marco de la puerta, tomando valor lo abraza por la cintura. Len se percato de la presencia de la joven.

¿te gusta?- le pregunto sensualmente, Len quedo perplejo, tanto valor en tan poco tiempo se notaba q era profesora, ya que para soportar a varios mocosos juntos era una odisea y le daba un gran valor para enfrentarlos, el se dio vuelta y la acerco a su cuerpo.

Si , me encanta- le respondio.

Que bueno es mi estilo- le dijo sonriente, la chica se acordo de la cachetada y le toco la mejilla q todavía tenia un poco de rojo- ¿ Todavía te duele mucho?- le pregunto muy preocupada- te prometo q no fue mi intencion hacerte esto, yo raccione asi porque nadie me ha besado- termino la frase en un murmullo y muy avergonzada.

No te preocupes- le mostro una linda sonrisa- yo ahora te voy a enseñar, vamos al sofa para q estemos mas tranquilos- ambos fueron y se quedaron mirando de frente a frente- primero q nada relajate- Naoko tomo impulso y suspiro- bien segundo miras directamente a los ojos de la persona, y por ultimo te vas acercando lentamente hasta chocar tus labios con los de la persona, abres un poco la boca y despues te dejas llevar, ¿entendido?- ella afirmo con la cabeza, después de eso comenzo paso por paso, hasta q lo comienza a besar apasionadamente y para Len cada vez mejor, ambos se dejaron llevar y se comienzan a desabrochar la blusa y camisa respectivamente, pero paran por falta de aire.

¿ esta bien asi?- le pregunto inocentemente. El hombre habia quedado fascinado con el beso.

Estas demasiado bien- la chica se sonrojo, pero después de un rato Naoko se levanta del sofa saca una silla de su comedor la coloca en el centro del living y coloca el equipo de musica, se fua a donde Len y le dijo.

Esto es por a enseñarme y disculparme contigo por la cachetada- Len quedo sumamente sorprendido-por algo soy profesora de musica y danza- le mostro una inocente sonrisa q después de colocar play se le quito todo lo inocente.

La cancion es "lady mermelade", de primera Naoko comenzo muy nerviosa a bailar, pero se relajo por q lo suyo es el baile, Len estaba maravillado con lo que veia, de a poco la chica se comenzo a desvestir, primero la blusa que dejo a la vista un sostén del mismo color q la blusa, y algo obvio se la tiro al hombre; segundo fueron los tacos q no tuvieron mayor relevancia y por ultimo fue su falda q dejo a la vista es conjunto rojo q tenia puesto, Naoko se acerco a el y se sento sobre sus piernas y le bailo, Len sin querer comenzo a sentir una presion entre medio de sus piernas y lo ultimo q fue lo mas excitante para el fue q se soltara el pelo y le besara el cuello.

Quiero estar contigo en la cama Len- le susurro Naoko al hombre q no salia de su asombro, pero recupero el control de la situación la tomo por la cintura y la beso en la boca a lo q ella tambien reacciono respondiendole, se habian levantado para ir a la habitación, una vez llegado al lugar se siente tocar la puerta y una voz q decia.

¡ Naoko estas ahí ¡, contesta- la chica tomo una bata y dejo a Len callado al abrir la puerta se encuentra con…

CONTINUARA...

Hola disculpen la demora pero he tenido muchas cosas q hacer, bueno ojala q les haya gustado, voy a tratar de actualizar lo mas rapido posible, pero tb para eso les quiero pedir q manden sus reviews, tb quiero dar las gracias a una amiga de la escuela q me estuvo ayudando thanks caro, jiji.

Bueno sin mas transmites me despido, que esten bien.

Un beso.

Yuntao19

Adiosin.


	3. la noche

Hola, espero q estén muy bien bueno quiero avisar q en este capitulo va contener lemon. Bueno disfruten este capitulo.

_**Capitulo 3:"la noche"**_

En el capitulo anterior…

Naoko se había ido a la habitación con len, pero sonó el timbre , Naoko en bata va a ver quien era.

-----------------------------------------------------------

pe-ero ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto asustada- Hao andate estoy muy ocupada- le dijo la chica molesta y nerviosa.

Esta bien hermanita, pero tranquila, me voy- le dijo tranquilamente- el domingo vamos a conversar seriamente niñita- se fue dejando a naoko mas q enojada, pero no se dio cuenta q al cerrar la puerta se encontraria con los labios de Len.

¿Quién era ese q llamo a la puerta?- pregunto como sintiendo autoridad de preguntar.

Si era mi hermano, pero eso no tiene importancia- le dio un beso en los labios, se fueron besando hasta la habitación de la chica…

Aquí comienza el lemon.

Al llegar a la habitación Len comenzo a besar el cuello de Naoko, ella le desabrocho la camisa, dejando al decubierto el torso del hombre, este le saco el sostén, haciendo q Naoko se estremeciera y comenzara a desabrochar el pantalón, len por primera vez sintio el deseo de hacer mujer a alguien, no debia mostrarlo porque su profesion se lo impedia, pero no podia negarse q de alguna manera ella causaba estragos en su organismo, la abrazo por la cintura fuertemente, naoko sin querer gimio haciendo q len sintiera una presion entremedio de sus piernas, pero no se quedo atrás siguió besando a naoko desde los hombros, hasta el su vientre, sin querer a len al llegar a ese lugar se le paso por la cabeza, "un hijo"; pero la hizo desaparecer de inmediato, con su boca saco de golpe la pantaleta roja, naoko, dio un gemido apretando fuertemente el cabello de len.

¿Estas bien mi niña?- pregunto cariñosamente a la chica q se sonrojo al escuchar esa frase, nadie habia sido tan lindo con ella, Len no pudo dejar de sonrojarse y morderse la lengua por su frasesita.

"soy un idiota, pero porque diablos le dije eso, no niego q ella sea linda, tierna, simpatica, y yo creo q seria una buena madre, pero q idioteces estoy diciendo, len tao concentrate en lo q estas haciendo".

Si no te preocuepes Len estoy bien- le dio otra sonrisa q volvio a sonrojar al chino. Este lentamente la recosto en la cama, ella estaba demasiado nerviosa, pero len dejo q su corazon actuara por el no su cabeza, la beso apasionadamente, naoko aprovecho de recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo de Len, llegando a donde algo la detenia, los boxer de el, los saco sin vergüenza alguna, los lanzo al monton de ropa de len, el comenzo hacer el mismo camino de besos de hace un rato, pero se detuvo entre medio de los pechos de ella; pasando uno de sus dedos por la aurolea del pezon hizo q la chica, gimiera y ambos pezones se erectaran, asi len aprovecho de mordisquear y lamer ambos en forma intercalada, naoko cada vez seguia gimiendo mas rapido, la beso para tranquilizarla. Naoko tb correspondio al beso, len abandono su boca y bajo hasta su abdomen lo beso sin dejar ningun lado desocupado, siguió y lentamente abrio las piernas de naoko, len lamio un buen rato la vagina de ella y sentia q no podia mas detener q su miembro se erectara, len levanto la cabeza y con su mirada le pidio permiso a naoko, esta solo asintio con su cabeza en silencio, len comenzo a penetrar lentamente, naoko se abrazo de len, hasta q por fin rompio su himen, en las mejillas de naoko aparecieron dos lagrimas q len las seco, después comenzo a a salir pero la voz de naoko lo detuvo.

No te detengas- eso hizo q len penetrara con un poco mas de fuerza, naoko comenzo a mover sus caderas al ritmo de len y gimiendo con mas fuerza, siguió penetrandola y cada vez mas rapido, naoko tambien hacia los mismo y jadeaba mucho mas rapido, esto que ambos llegaran al climax en donde naoko ya no pudo mas y quedo completamente cansada, esto era entendible ya que era su primera vez. Len cayo al lado de naoko, agotado.

Aquí termina el lemon…

Naoko vio q algo caia en el cuello de len, eran dos colgantes, habia en cada uno la mitad del ying y el yang.

Len tienes las medallas del ying y el yang- len se sorprendio ninguna mujer con las q habia estado le habia preguntado por su recuerdo de infancia.

Bueno si, yo pertenesco a los tao y este es un recuerdo de mi madre, ¿Cuál quieres, el blanco o el negro?-le pregunto mostrandole una sonrisa.

La que tu quieras- le respondio tiernamente al hombre, este le coloco la parte blanca del circulo – gracias – le murmuro quedandose dormida- te quiero- fue lo ultimo q dijo antes de quedarse dormida. Len se sonrojo, y le dedico una tierna sonrisa.

No gracias a ti, por recuperar mis sentimientos, y ver tu inocencia después de estar con alguien q esta tan sucio como yo- la abrazo fuerte, quedandose dormido con ella…

CONTINUARA…

Hola, bueno espero q les haya gustado este capitulo.

No me maten es el primer lemon q hago asi q por favor no me reprimen.

Bueno me despido q esten bien y espero sus reviews.

Adiosiiin

Yuntao19


	4. no puedo vivir sin ti

Hola, bueno espero q esten bien, disculpen la demora , pero aquí va otro capi mas de mi fic.

Bueno aquí va…

**_Capitulo 4 : "no puedo vivir sin ti"_**

Naoko se desperto al darse cuenta q estaba su cama vacia, con un papel, sonrio, luego se estiro perezosamente y aspiro el aroma que dejo Len en su almohada.

Lo de anoche no lo olvidare jamas- se dijo y sin querer se dio cuenta de la medalla q le regalo- que hermosa, igual que él tan tierno y suave conmigo, se hubiera quedado aquí, le hubiera dado lo que fuera para que se quedara, pero…- quedo pensativa por algunos momentos, sonrio triste- el nunca podria ser de una, porque es gigoló y no puedo ser mas que una de sus clientas- en ese momento recordo la carta, la tomo en sus manos, esta decia:

_Queridq Naoko:_

_Hola, disculpa por no haberte despertado, pero me sono el telefono tan temprano, ademas te veias tan angelical durmiendo, que no te desperte._

_Por lo del pago no te preocupes, ahí yo te llamare, con Pao me lo consegui, espero que no te molestes._

_Se despide Len Tao._

Naoko quedo petrificada, fue demasiado cortes, tampoco le interesaba el pago, pero se tendria que conseguir el celular del, no se quedaria quieta. Pero su reloj la desperto a la realidad.

¡ ayy, deberas que tengo que ir a la escuela, hoy son los examenes finales de danza me voy a cambiar muy rapido- se metio a la ducha…

minutos después…

ya estoy lista para irme- al momento de irse, suena su celular, contesto mientras iba bajando al subterraneo- alo, Pao, hola-

hola amiga y?...- pergunto esperando una respuesta.

Y que?- pregunto la castaña.

Ay, mujer te pregunto como te fue con Len- esto hizo que Naoko se sonrojara.

Pao- dijo sonrojada.

Si?- pregunto para ver si le contestaba.

Puedes venir a mi casa como a las 6:00 a tomar te?- le pregunto ya subiendose al auto.

Bueno, ok, nos vemos adios- le dijo apurada.

Adios- tambien colgo.

000000000

En otro lado de la ciudad…

Len se levantaba rapidamente, en su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Naoko.

maldición- se dijo asi mismo, no la podia sacar de su cabeza, si habia estado con tantas mujeres, ¿Por qué recordaba a esa chica?.

¿ya te vas amor?- pregunta una mujer de unos 30 años, piel morena y ojos verde claro, tb levantandose, con una sabana puesta alrededor de su cuerpo.

Si me voy, dame el dinero luego- le dijo de manera seria, tal como era con todas, menos con naoko, sacudio su cabeza. La mujer se dio cuenta de esto, pero no quizo decir nada, solo dejo el monton de billetes sobre la mesa, Len los recogio sin decir adios salio del departamento. Marco su celular.

Alo- se escucho por el otro lado.

Alo, katsuragui soy Tao- dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Ahh, hola Len, dime- contesto con cierto cinismo.

Oye es algo bastante facil, suspende todas la clientas de la semana- dijo seriamente.

¿pero, por que?- pregunto asustado.

Porque si y punto- dijo alterado.

No me digas que te vas a salir del negocio?- pregunto ya mas asustado.

Eso no te incumbe has lo que te digo y punto- dijo secamente el chino.

Esta bien, pero ni se te oc…- no alcanzo a terminar con la frase porque Len le corto antes.

Unas hora mas tarde en la escuela…

bien chicos, por hoy es suficiente, todos sacaron muy buenas calificaciones, los felicito, ahora vayan a cambiarse y aquí termino mi clase- Naoko se retiro del salon dirigiendose hacia el salon de profesores.

"_Len fue maravilloso anoche, si fuera por mi lo llamaria para que me hiciera suya otra vez, ay las cosas que digo, pero es que se comporto conmigo tan lindo y como si fuera su novia, pero el es de muchas mas..."- no pudo seguir con sus reflexiones, porque la detuvo una voz._

Tan pensativa, srta Asakura?- le dijo un hombre de cabellos rubos, unos ojos azules y un fisico increíble, el maestro de Biología que tenia a todas las profesoras locas por el, menos a la que el queria Naoko Asakura.

¿Qué quieres Frank?- dijo hastiada la sola presencia del la molestaba.

Solamente saber como estas?- dijo galantemente. Naoko fastidiada se va dejandolo solo.

Eso a ti no te importa- se va.

Para ambos la semana paso volando con sus reflexiones:

Prov. Naoko" _ya estoy segura de lo que siento, por ese hombre, Len es el amor de mi vida, y es el unico hombre con que quiero estar, asi que intetare todo para que sea mio"- _se decia Naoko, mientras se duchaba, pero no sabia que alguien iba hacia su apartamento.

Prov. Len " _ya no puedo seguir mintiendome, ella me tiene loco, estoy muy enamorado de ella, y no puedo vivir sin ella, cambiare por ella, mañana ire hablar con katsuragui para ser un nuevo hombre, borrare todo mi pasado, hablare con el señor mikihisha Asakura para que me contrate, yo se que el me aceptara, porque siempre me apoyo, pero primero…hablare con ella, le dire que la amo "- _iba hacia la puerta del departamento de Naoko, toco el timbre.

Ya voy – se escucho de dentro, al abrir Naoko se encuentra con…

CONTINUARA…

Hola, disculpen la demora, pero aquí esta el tercer capitulo, lo hice corto porque ahor comienza lo buena, que es el desarrollo de la historia, tb van a ver sorpresas, voy hacer sufrir un poco a Len, para un buen final. Pero no les doy tanta información para que lean.

Bueno espero sus reviews, para que me den animos.

Adios.

Yuntao19


	5. Chapter 5

Hola bueno aquí va el 5 capitulo de mi fic ojala que les guste.

_**Capitulo 5: " ¡QUE?"**_

En el capitulo anterior…

Ya voy – se escucho de dentro, al abrir Naoko se encuentra con…

Len – dice preocupada la chica- pasa- le muestra una sonrisa la cual Len se sonroja – siéntate- Len se sienta y Naoko queda frente a el.

Bueno, yo venia a ver como estas – le dijo titubeante. Naoko no le creyo, se acerco mas a el y sensualmente le dijo.

¿solamente eso?- sus caras estaban a escasos centímetros, Len sin poder contenerse la besa apasionadamente, ella tambien corresponde al beso, pero se fue dulcificando y fue mas tierno, Len se suelta del beso y le toma el menton.

Te amo- fue a lo unico que se atrevio a decir, Naoko se quedo helada, pero Len siguió- no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza durante toda la semana, no se lo que me hiciste, me hechizaste- le dijo a que Naoko sonrio- estoy loco por ti, y no puedo hacer nada contra lo que siento, por una bendita noche contigo me enamore perdidamente de ti- le dijo len con tristeza, Naoko se dio cuenta del semblante del hombre, a lo unico que atino fue a tomarle el menton y darle un tierno beso en los labios.

Yo tambien me enamore de ti, yo bendigo esa noche que me hiciste tuya- le tomo la cara- pero tu eres de muchas otras no mio- le solto la cara y de ella aparecieron dos lagrimas que len las seco.

Yo mañana voy a renunciar para ser solamente tuyo, pero ahora- len le toma las manos- ¿quieres ser mi novia?- Naoko se quedo perpleja, agacho la cabeza y sonrio.

Si, si quiero ser tu novia – lo abraza y lo comienza a besar- quedate esta noche conmigo, Len asintio besandola. Ambos se fueron hasta la habitación de Naoko.

Al otro dia…

Naoko se desperto y se dio vuelta al sentir otro cuerpo calido y se acordo de que estaba Len, le beso en la mejilla, len se desperto y la abrazo.

Buenos dias señorita Naoko Asakura- la abraza fuertemente y la besa- ¿Cómo esta?- Naoko le sonrio y le dijo.

Hola buenos dias Len Tao, yo estoy bastante bien- le besa apasionadamente. Se comienzan a besar apsionadamente Len la acomoda y se coloca sobre ella.

Quieres hacerlo?- Naoko se puso roja, iba aceptar pero vio la hora las 11:00am, tenia que ir a ver a su hermano.

Amor me gustaria pero tengo que ir a ver a mi hermano siempre voy y se pueden preocupar.

¿Qué hora es a todo esto?- le pregunta Len.

Son las 11:00am,len- le contesta Naoko. Len tambien se acordo que tenia que ir a ver a Yoh, se solto de Naoko y se levanto completamente desnudo, Naoko sonrio lujuriosamente como estaba Len, este se dio cuenta y se puso rojo- Te ves bien- se levanta igual que len, el la queda mirando embobado, se acerco y lo beso tiernamente- ¿Por qué te levantaste de esa manera?- le pregunto preocupada.

Disculpa es que me acorde que todos los domingos voy a ver a un amigo de infancia, ademas hoy voy a renunciar para ser tuyo- la toma por la cintura.

Ahhh, por eso, esta bien- lo abraza del cuello- vomos a bañarnos?- le pregunta sensualmente.

Esta bien vamos- ambos se fueron a bañar.

Una hora después…

Estas lista o te vas después?- le pregunto a Naoko.

No yo me voy después, ve, nos vemos a la noche- se besan fogosamente- adios- Len se fue.

A las 13:00pm…

ya miko esta con comida, todo esta bien cerrado, ok me voy- se va hacia su auto y se dirige a donde Yoh.

Al llegar…

Naoko se encuentra con un auto que le es familiar, toca el timbre una alegre Lia la recibe y se van caminando hasta donde sentia unos gritos:

¡quieres pelear Hoto Hoto?- claro eran Len con Horo peleando otra vez.

No tengo ningun problema tiburón- ambos estaban bastante agitados en eso se abre la puerta y dos caras se encuentran…y una intermediadota le da un escalofrio de miedo…

CONTINUARA…

Hi ojala que les haya gustado este capitulo y que me disculpen por la demora, ya que he tenido muchos trabajos en la escuela.

No me queda mas que decirles que me escriban reviews, porfa.

Nos vemos xauu.


	6. Chapter 6: la coincidencia mas hermosa

Hola ¿como están?, quiero que a los que han leído mi fic, infinitas disculpas por no haber actualizado mi fic, estuve un año sin computador, pero ahora volví y les prometo que en este capitulo van a ver mas sorpresas.

_**Capitulo 6: La coincidencia más hermosa ¡somos prometidos!**_

Se hizo un silencio incomodo Pao tomo del brazo a Horo horo y salieron rápidamente del lugar, quedando solos, Naoko todavía estaba sorprendida a ver a Len ahí en su casa de la infancia, ¿Cómo?, ¿cuando?, ¿Por qué estaba ahí? No lo podía creer. Por eso mismo inicio la conversación:

¿ Así que tu eras el amigo incognito del que todos hablaban y nunca pude conocer?- dijo con algo de dolor en sus palabras- ¿Por qué me mentiste Len?- estaba enojada- ¡nunca me dijiste que conocías a mi hermano!, así eres con tus clientas ¿verdad Len Tao?, no llevamos ni un día de "NOVIOS"- recalcando la palabra novios- y ya me estas mintiendo, no puede ser, me voy- iba saliendo cuando Len la toma del brazo y la acorrala en la pared haciendo que lo mire.

Perdóname Naoko, yo realmente no pensé que fueras hermana de Yoh y Hao, porque hay muchos Asakura en este país- miro al piso- lo siento- termino de decir, Naoko quedo perpleja ante tales palabras, lo quedo mirando atentamente- no era mi intención mentirte, yo estoy de igual forma sorprendido que tu o sea yo hice mi mujer a la mas pequeña de los Asakura- la miro en forma sensual, Naoko se quedo roja como un tomate.

Parece que si, hiciste tu mujer a la menor de esta familia- le sonrió- pero fue genial- Len la toma de cintura y la atrajo contra el, Naoko sintió que se derretía, en sus brazos ella no sentía miedo a nada en sus brazos sobretodo con ese perfume que lleva puesto de esta manera viéndose mas varonil de lo que es- y me encantaría que lo hiciera de nuevo- ante esta declaración Len le da un apasionado beso y Naoko correspondiéndole, sus lenguas jugaban dentro de sus bocas, el chino comenzó a bajar su mano derecha tomándole una nalga a Naoko sin dejar de besarla haciendo que la mujer emitiera un leve gemido, Naoko también comenzó a tocar al hombre completamente, luego de un rato la mujer le comenzó a desabrochar la camisa y tocarle su torso desnudo, se siguieron besando, Len la quedo mirando de forma picara.

Sabes perfectamente que esto no esta bien, alguien nos puede encontrar en esta facha y no seria lo correcto- Naoko hizo caso omiso y lo siguió besando, pero tal como lo había dicho Len, alguien los estaba observando y avanzo hasta la sala en que estaban.

Me parece bien que ya se conozcan- dijo una anciana, de baja estatura con unos anteojos negros, y sus brazos puestos atrás, con una sonrisa maliciosa lo miro nuevamente- así no se me hace difícil comprometerlos- ambos jóvenes se soltaron quedando completamente rojos, pero a la vez sorprendidos por lo que había dicho la anciana.

Perdón abuelita, no le entendí bien o es que esta insinuando de ¿que con Len estamos comprometidos? – la miro expectante, la anciana la quedo mirando y acercándose lentamente a ambos les dijo.

Si, a si es- ambos no sabían que contestar, la mujer les indico que se sentaran y comenzó con su relato- yo sabia que Naoko no iba a querer estar con un hombre sin antes casarse o eso era lo que suponía- la miro de reojo, la chica quedo mirando al piso algo sonrojada- por eso yo le propuse a Len que dejara ese trabajo para que se vaya a la empresa, no se si lo sabes Naoko, pero Len se graduó con honores de la universidad; lamentable que no haya querido haber trabajado con nosotros desde un principio, en fin, el me había dicho que si y que le quedaba solo una clienta que era algo especial, yo todavía no sabia que eras tu, por eso le pregunte a Pao, después de que ustedes, bueno ya lo saben- los dos se sonrojaron- y ella me confeso que era mi nieta la que estuvo contigo Len y así supuse que no se iban a separar mas- los miro de manera mas tierna, los dos se sonrieron, la castaña se aferra del brazo del chino.

Sip así es, yo no me quiero separar de Len nunca mas- dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Yo tampoco- le comento el chino, ambos se miraban con tanto amor, como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Muy bien entonces esto hay que celebrarlo- ambos se sorprendieron.

¿No querrás hacerlo ahora abuela verdad?- pregunto la chica algo asustada.

No estas loca, yo quiero que su compromiso sea algo espectacular y mas su matrimonio- dijo la anciana- así que esto se celebrara en dos semanas mas¿ les parece?-

Si- contestaron ambos.

Muy bien ahora solo serán novios- los miro a ambos, los dos afirmaron con la cabeza- entonces eso lo diremos a la hora de la cena, ahora pueden irse con los demás que andan repartidos por toda la casa- los dos jóvenes se pararon, hicieron una reverencia y salieron tomados de la mano.

----------------------- en el jardín---------------------------------

Los jóvenes iban paseando feliz de la vida, por el jardín…

Te amo- le dijo muy dulce al chino, el quedo sorprendido nunca pensó que alguien lo iba a AMAR, era algo impresionante pero el sentía lo mismo, algo tan inmenso por esa muchacha, que daría su vida por verla feliz.

Yo también, te amo con toda mi alma-la muchacha lo abrazo del cuello y se besaron, con una ternura indescriptible, pero alguien le tenia que aguar la fiesta, Hao el hermano mayor de Naoko llego a donde ellos de forma muy molesta.

¡Que les pasa a ustedes dos!- tomando fuerte del brazo a la muchacha.

Oye suéltame- el exigió la chica Len quedo perplejo, pero reacciono y se molesto nadie le tocaba a SU mujer, por muy hermano que fuera.

Suéltala – le dijo secamente – si no quieres que te golpee aquí mismo- acercándose al hombre que seguía con chica afirmada.

Y ¿Por qué tendría que soltarla? Si es mi hermana- le contesto desafiante Naoko por fin saliéndose del agarre de su hermano le contesto muy molesta.

Para que tu sepas Len y yo somos novios y nos vamos a casar porque la abuela Kino nos comprometió- paro porque estaba algo agitada- ¿contento?- Hao quedo anonadado, pero se resigno.

Cuídala- le dijo a Len.

Por supuesto, no soy tan idiota como para engañarla y menos con hermanos como ustedes- Hao sonrió orgulloso, Naoko quedo sorprendida.

¿Por qué crees que tus amigos hombres se alejaban de ti cuando querían algo mas?- Le dijo a la castaña, esta quedo mirando feo a Hao- o crees que no lo sabia- la miro juguetonamente, ahora pobrecita estaba que estallaba-

¡HAOOO ASAKURAAAA!-dijo esto completamente histérica- ¡ ERES UN GRANDISIMO ANIMAAAL!- lo salió persiguiendo- AHORA VAS A VER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, REALMENTE QUIEN ES TU HERMANITA MENOR, REGRESAA!!!!- comenzaron a correr al estilo anime, por un buen rato. En eso se acerca Pao algo tímida y le pregunta a un entretenido Len que estaba viendo la escena de ambos hermanos.

¿me quieren linchar?- Len se rio de buena gana.

¿Por qué?- le dijo divertido.

Es que como no les dije la verdad a los dos- se encogió de hombros, Len la miro.

Yo por lo menos no, pero – apuntando a la mujer que todavía perseguía a su hermano- quizás ella si- la rubia trago saliva.

Y ¿no puedes ser tu?- dijo algo angustiada.

No, lo siento, yo ya me he acostumbrado a las mentiras, pero a ella si que le duelen- dijo algo embobado.

No puede ser el gran gigoló Len Tao se rindió ante una tímida profesora de danza- le dijo en son de burla, la miro y le respondió.

Si, puede ser, pero es mía y se me entrego a mí en cuerpo y alma, al igual que yo- dijo con aire de romántico.

Uhh, se te flecho con ganas niño…- le dijo riéndose, pero tomando un aire mas serio- espero que eso dure por muchos años-

Si eso espero yo también-

Bueno y así paso la semana, Len y Naoko comenzaron a vivir juntos, se veían muy felices, así que se propusieron tener un hijo, a pesar de que no estaban casados igual fue aceptado por toda la familia. Len hacia también una semana que era ingeniero de la empresa que administraba la familia Asakura.

El día del anuncio en el departamento de Naoko…

La mujer despertó algo somnolienta, que rabia le daba el no haber tapado las ventanas con las cortinas, se estaba acomodando para levantarse, pero sintió el fuerte brazo de su amor sosteniéndole firmemente la cintura como para no dejarla escapar de su lado, lo miro con ternura, nunca pudo imaginar que alguien como el tan hermoso, inteligente y sexy, se fijara en ella, se sentía en las nubes y no quería bajar, no tenia porque, si el estaba ahí con ella todas las noches, la acurrucaba en sus brazos y así se quedaban dormidos, pero como todo lo que sube tiene que bajar, el despertador la saco de sus sueños y también despertó a Len.

No quiero levantarme amor- decía con cara de niño malcriado Len, ella lo quedo mirando gracioso.

Ah no lo siento a levantarse, niñito- le dijo algo molesta pero de broma, el se le acerco de forma sensual.

Y ¿que podría hacer para no levantarme?- le dijo atrapándola de la cintura, Naoko quedo sorprendida, siempre le sorprendía de que Len fuera tan atrevido en la cama con ella y tan serio con los demás chicos.

A ver- se quedo pensando un rato- mmm…, no lo se porque yo quería bañarme contigo y quizás podríamos hacer algo mas- le dijo de forma picara, entonces Len la tomo en brazos y se dirigió con ella al baño. La deposito en el suelo, la muchacha lo miro completamente de forma lujuriosa y de un tirón le quito los bóxers al chino, este se sorprendió pero tomo confianza y también le quito la ropa de forma salvaje; Naoko emitió un leve gemido y lo beso en el cuello, el la tomo fuerte de la cintura y la beso apasionadamente, y con un "eres solo mía y de nadie mas", se adentraron a la ducha.

3 horas después ambos ya estaban listos para ir a la comida que tenia preparada la abuela de Naoko, esta lucia un lindo vestido blanco de brillantes que tenia un escote en la espalda y hacia ver todas la cualidades físicas de la castaña, se pinto los labios de color rosado, sus zapatos también era blancos con brillantes y se hizo un tomate en el pelo dejando caer unos tiernos rizos en cada lado de la cara, la miro embobado.

Te ves muy bella- le dijo muy tierno ella lo beso en los labios.

Tu igual no te quedas atrás- le dijo en un tono mas sensual; no era para menos si el andaba con un traje azulino que combinaba con su cabello, zapatos negros, una camisa de igual color a la del traje y una corbata amarilla haciendo juego con sus ojos.

¿Vamos?- le pregunto ella solo afirmo con la cabeza, bajaron y se fueron en el auto del hombre.

Al llegar ya estaba todo listo para la celebración, la pensión parecía un palacio, todo reluciente, adornos muy bellos el jardín habían varias sillas y mesas muy bien repartidas, todo muy elegante, los chicos quedaron anonadados, en eso apareció Tamao que vestía de un vestido rosa, se veía muy fina y elegante.

Hola, buenas tardes chicos- les hizo una reverencia – pasen-les hizo la seña, los chicos pasaron hacia el interior y allí estaban todos reunidos, se veían muy bien, todos de smoking y corbata, Yoh bueno con sus típicos audífonos, en fin, ya ni Anna se los sacaba, al entrar los recibe la hermana melliza de Naoko, Lía que vestía de un lindo vestido rojo se veían muy parecidas.

Ohhh si te ves preciosa hermanita- la abrazo- y tú – mirando a Len- tampoco te quedas atrás- ambos se sonrojaron.

Tú también te ves divina- le dijo Naoko. En eso llega la matriarca de los Asakura.

Chicos es hora de que se vayan a sus lugares- todos asintieron y salieron para acomodarse en los lugares reservados.

La música era muy agradable y llego gente muy importante de la empresa, ejecutivos y grandes accionistas. Pero a Naoko le extraño algo, porque la mesa en que les toco a ellos habían cuatro puestos que la señora Kino prohibió que alguien se sentara allí. En fin todo estaba de maravilla al lado de su Len en eso, la abuela Asakura, salió para dar su discurso de bienvenida.

Bueno quiero darle las gracias a todos los que vinieron a la celebración del compromiso de mi nieta menor Naoko con uno de ingenieros de la empresa Len Tao, este es un día muy especial para ellos, hoy ya dan un paso para ser marido y mujer, es algo que nos llena de alegría porque Len es un buen muchacho y se perfectamente que la va hacer muy feliz- se sintieron aplausos, ella los hizo parar-pero para un compromiso se necesita de las dos partes- a Len le comenzó a latir rápidamente el corazón, no creía que la señora Kino fuera capaz de…-aquí estamos los familiares de la novia y ahora que pasen los familiares del novio- a Len casi le da un infarto al ver entrar a su madre, su hermana y a su… padre. Ambos hombres se quedaron mirando de forma desafiante y una Naoko que se notaba preocupada…

CONTINUARA…

Hola aquí esta el capi 6 de mi historia, espero que me disculpen por no actualizar antes, espero que les guste y con ansias voy a esperar sus reviews.

Eso chau.


End file.
